


Hm. Fuck.

by Halfbloodprince98



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Graphic Description, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodprince98/pseuds/Halfbloodprince98
Summary: While Jaskier preforms "Her Sweet Kiss" in a local tavern Geralt walks in with a very convincing apology.Or a short story of why Jaskier won't be able to sing and sit for a few days.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Hm. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrockedMicper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrockedMicper/gifts).



> I have written this in half an hour for my dear friend and uploaded it here so you can read it as well.  
> No beta reading. Do not repost without my permission!  
> Nothing of The Witcher is my property except for the hoody in my closet.

When I have left Geralt on that blasted mountain I always hoped to never see him ever again. However, fate never meant well with me, or does it? I have performed “Her Sweet Kiss” for the third time tonight in the local pub, which unfortunately was immensely popular and always slashed anew through my already broken heart. The performance should have gone well; I almost managed to hold back a sob while singing when I saw Geralt walk in. Long story short he apologised, I was dumb enough to accept it and now I am kneeling here, hiding under the table in a tavern filled to the brim with people, massaging my ex-companions growing bulge. One could think the child of surprise was a surprise but -I tell you- me being under the table, tipsy from the strong ale, and having no recollection how we ended up like this is currently the biggest surprise.

I felt his hand caressing my hair until it found a suitable spot to claw at and pressed my face against his crotch. He smelt exquisite why I opened my mouth and sucked on it through the fabric. I mouthed hungrily at it like a starved man but by Melitele’s tits, I needed this. I might be a substituted for that crazy witch but while love is top on my wish list having hardcore sex follows second.

“Take it out, Jaskier.” He grumbled and I could do nothing else but obey. Pushing his trousers down I realised that he was not wearing any underwear. Huh. Kinky. Geralt above me drank large gulps of his ale and as he set the tankard down, he smiled at me. I closed my hand around his thick half hard penis and stroked his foreskin down all while maintaining eye contact. For a second, he closed his eyes and sighed before grabbing a fistful of my hair again and looking expectantly at me. His pink tongue darted out and ran across his lips and I copied the action except instead of wetting my lips I licked across the head in a tormenting slow stroke. I was surprised that Geralt did not simply fuck my mouth but giving me time. As I pushed the foreskin up again, I playfully circled my tongue around it before burring it between skin and his gland. The Witcher’s twitching hand was indication enough that he enjoyed it why I repeated the pattern for a bit before I sunk my nose into his balls sucking one of them into my mouth. Soft white pubic hair tickled on my nose but who am I to complain. As I sluggishly licked the underside upwards, I have heard the waitress asking, “You want another one?”

I smirked and took his entire thick length at once almost choking at it.

“Yes!” Geralt barked and his hand yanked at my hair pulling me from his delicious cock. I have heard the waitress scurrying quickly away and was met with Geralt’s furious gaze. I should have known that making Geralt angry while having sex with him was a fantastic idea for he fucked my mouth so hard I got more than once the sensation of having to throw up. While gulping down his ale he kept his cock sheathed in my throat. I had to tap him against his stomach to release me again.

He jerked my head of his member instantly. “Fuck. Don’t do that.”

“What? This?” I pressed against his abdomen a second time.

“Jaskier, I need to piss. Let’s stop here.” Oh, but I would not stop now so easily. Not when I have finally got him where I have always wanted him to be. I continued to suck on his penis harder than before. Hissing “no.” I pressed against his stomach again. Warmth filled my mouth followed by a muttered “Fuck.” on the control that just slipped away from his grasp. Sharp, bitter, sour wetness filled me and Melitele would I love to drown in his piss. I drank as much as I could while the strong steady stream hit the back of my throat probably washing down the precum that certainly settled there before. I felt Geralt’s eyes on me while I gulped down his urine just like he had gulped down that ale of his. I felt how his piss trickled down my skin. Soon the stream weakened and looking up he managed to hold it for a second. I swallowed whatever my mouth has gathered and opened my mouth wide nodding slightly. A last stream left from his member that I let happily bounce against my tongue. After the last few droplets, I proceeded to lick him clean and pulled his trousers back up.

“Jaskier?”

“Out. Now. I need you to fuck me.” I slid out from under the table and took his hand and rushed through the crowed of people hoping nobody sees my drenched doublet. Sliding out through the back door Geralt slammed me against the inn’s wall and immediately conquered my lips in a heated kiss. Brutally forcing his tongue between them. Getting a taste of his own urine he groaned and grabbed my arse pressing me against his strong body.

I smiled and huffed “Like what you taste, Geralt?”

“You’re mine and you smell like me for everyone to know.”

A short laugh escaped me. “Funny how possessive you are now after you got rid of me.” I chuckled slightly hysterical. “You just walked in pulled me with you to the farthest table and I drank your piss instead of their iconic ale. Feeble apology-”

“I told you. I’m sorry…”

“Oh, fuck me, Geralt.”

He kissed me again and again. My lips felt swollen and I knew that my mouth was completely wasted after all the action it has had tonight. I will not be able to sing for a while but who am I to complain. Sex is just as good with the person you love.

His tongue preformed a sharp and threatening dance like the one he usually indulges in in his fighting style. Biting, pulling, dominating. I have had to push him away and panted contently. Another smile. Another smile just for me. No annoyed glares or grunts. His amber eyes radiated simply love and it is only meant for me.

Geralt slapped my arse before he grabbed my doublet and I confirmed his questioning look with a nod allowing him to rip it open. It was an old one anyway. Geralt ran his hands through my chest caressing over a nipple pinching it. Another kiss and he sunk to his knees licking and nibbling at the other.

“G-Geralt, as much as I love your sudden interest in me and thorough attention, I’m achingly hard. Please. I need you inside me.”

My Witcher just smirked and said, “I know.” before he grabbed the seam of my trousers and yanked them with my underwear downwards. My hard cock jumped free and Geralt calmly raised to his feed. Looking at my garments which pooled around my ankles he ordered me to strip them off completely since he wanted to take me from the front. Which is fine by me since I currently would not have it any other way. Having discarded my clothes somewhere on the dirty ground of the ally, Geralt turned me around before he kneeled again looking at my opening. His thumb traced between my crack and when it discovered my hole, I expected him to insert a finger when he paused for a second. Instead the White Wolf spread my arse and deliberately licked over it. My whole body shivered with pleasure and a stifled moan escaped between my clenched teeth when those thumps parted my opening enough to slither his tongue into my rectum. His long hair tickled my arse when he penetrated me with the same force as when we were kissing.

“Ge-Geralt! Please… I am begging you. Fuck me!”

To his tongue a finger joined but my love quickly realised that I am still quite open.

He let out a displeased grunt when he realised that I have had sex while he was gone.

“Mh- masturbated yesterday. Used two fingers. Not sure if that’s enough for your size.”

“Good. Because you are mine, Jaskier.”

I rather heard the impact than felt of his strong hand meeting my rear. Warmth spread from the zone it had it but before I could get accustomed to the feeling his hand connected again with my arse.

“Geralt, I can’t take it any longer.”

He stepped away. For a moment I feared that I have done something wrong when he turned me around picked me up, slammed me against the wall and pushed his thick long cock into my hot, tight hole. I would have screamed would not he have shut me up with a kiss. A sharp pain was noticeable from my ripped open anus and I was convinced that there was blood. Pain, however, was soon replaced with pleasure and as I held for dear life onto wood and stone Geralt pounded into me like a rutting beast hitting my prostate repeatedly. Being fucked from the front or the back did not matter anymore since everything in my vision was a blur. Skin slapping against skin while my lover grunted in a way, I have never thought could be directed towards me and my incoherent mumbling and moaning filled the dark alley. If people were to see or hear us; we did not care.

“Geralt. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. ´mh comin´...”

If you are now thinking not bad, Jas. Kudos for forming words while 7.8 inches ram against your prostate in monster like brutality. Thank you. I have managed much more than my lover who just moved his hips and groaned and grunted, while letting out a roar like sound as his cock pumped his seed inside me.

Unfortunately, I cannot recall when I have come but suddenly my nude bottom felt the cold floor as my legs have given way and cum glinted on my wolfs and my belly. Geralt sunk beside me and gave me a small peck whispering “I love you.”

As my vision cleared, I pointed up to an open window where an ashen haired girl peeked out. “Oh uhm… Geralt?”

“Gross.”

“Hm. Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first published fanfiction. I usually don't write and when I do I stop mid-story just to never touch it again. Maybe you're lucky and I'll upload something one day again :)


End file.
